helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capricorn Musume
Capricorn Musume is a 9 member idol group under StarSign Project and was the first idol group to debut under the label. They made their debut in 2012 with their 1st single Naichou Kamo. Currently. their highest selling single is Naichou Kamo with 157,000 copies. Currently, their lowest selling single is Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki Negatterun Dayo! with 54,000 copies. History 2012 In January 2012 StarSign Project announced their first idol group under their label and that auditions were being held for their first generation. Looking for nine girls the winners of the auditions were 1st generation members, Jenny, Nakatsu, Dhewie, Sakura, Mirachan, Yumi, Saki, Priya and Mai. Jenny was announced as leader. Capricorn Musume then released their first single Naichou Kamo in February 2012 and recieved major popularity resulting in 157,000 copies and is still currently their highest selling single to date. Shortly after the release of their 1st single, Dhewie, Yumi and Priya graduated from the group. Auditions were then opened for their 2nd generation and the winners of the auditions were Sei, Seri and Suki. 2nd May, their 2nd single Seishun Collection ''was released and sold 79,000 copies. This was also the debut single of the 2nd generation 12th June, their 3rd single ''Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki De Negatterun Dayo! ''was released and sold 54,000 copies, resulting in their lowest selling single currently. Shortly before the release of the single Mirachan (1st generation) announced her graduation from the group, due to her studies, with ''Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun Dayo! ''being her graduation single. 1st August 2012, their 4th single ''Onna ni Sachi Are ''was released, selling 65,000 copies. This was also the graduation single of Seri (2nd generation). This single is also the first ever single Capricorn Musume has released with less than their usual 9-nin line up. Shortly after Mirachan's and Seri's graduations StarSign Project then added two new members to the line up as the 2.5 generation. The new members were Hachiko and Crisis who were both recruited from within the project. Hachiko was originally a trainee in StarSignProject's trainee group LIL' STARS, and Crisis was recruited from V-irgo (StarSignProject's 2nd debuting idol group) as StarSign Project offered her to be a member of Capricorn Musume and she accepted. This then resulted in Capricorn Musume returning to their 9-nin line up. 25th August 2012, Capricorn Musume's 5th single ''The Matenrou Show ''was released and sold 73,000 copies. This was also the debut single of the 2.5 generation (Hachiko and Crisis). 21st September 2012, their 6th single ''Nanchatte Renai ''was released and sold 67,000 copies. This was also Capricorn Musume's first single release as a ballad. 24th December 2012, ''Kimagure Princess ''was released as Capricorn Musume's 7th single and sold 64,000 copies. This single was a much more sexier release than the group was known for and it also had a change around of the front girl with Hachiko being the centre for this single. Nakatsu was announced as sub-leader. 2013 31st January 2013, Capricorn Musume marked their one year anniversary with a special anniversary single ''Wakuteka Take a Chance ''and sold 103,000 copies making it currently their second highest-selling single. This track also featured on StarSign Project's 1st anniversary album ''Hoshi no Yume. 8th April 2013, their 9th single Roman ~My Dear Boy~ ''was released, selling 63,000 copies. 20th May 2013, Capricorn Musume released their 10th single selling 86,000 copies. This was also Saki's graduation single. Before the release of their 11th single, due to Saki's graduation StarSign Project decided to open up for a new member for the line up. From the trainee group LIL' STARS, Chibi Enma was chosen to join Capricorn Musume as their 3rd generation member. It is still unknown whether more 3rd generation members will be added later in the future. 6th July 2013, their 11th single ''Kanashimi Twilight ''is released and is Chibi Enma's debut single, selling 75,000 copies. On July 29th Mai announced her graduation from the group due to wanting to move on from Capricorn Musume. Due to Mai's graduation Fae, a member of LIL' STARS was then added to the line up to become the second member of the 3rd generation. Members Current Members 1st Generation *Jenny (Leader) *Nakatsu (Sub-leader) *Sakura ''''2nd Generation *Hachiko *Crisis *Sei *Suki 3rd Generation *Chibi Enma *Fae Former Members *Dhewie (Graduated February 19th 2012) *Yumi (Graduated February 19th 2012) *Priya (Graduated February 19th 2012) *Mirachan (Graduated June 12th 2012) *Seri (Graduated August 1st 2012) *Saki (Graduated May 20th 2013) *Mai (Graduated July 29th 2013) Discography Singles #2012.02.19 Naichou Kamo #2012.5.2 Seishun Collection #2012.6.12 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun Dayo! #2012.8.1 Onna ni Sachi Are #2012.8.25 The Matenrou Show #2012.9.21 Nanchatte Renai #2012.12.24 Kimagure Princess #2013.1.31 Wakuteka Take a Chance #2013.4.8 Roman ~My Dear Boy~ #2013.5.20 Brainstorming #2013.7.6 Kanashimi Twilight Albums #2013.1.5 Hoshi no Yume Radio Shows *StarSign Project Radio Concerts TBA ~Bravo~ For Summer! Appearances Interviews *StarSign Project Radio #1 (Jenny, Nakatsu, Sakura, Sei) *StarSign Project Radio #2 (Jenny, Nakatsu, Suki) *StarSign Project Radio #3 (Jenny, Nakatsu, Suki) Total Sales 2012: 581,000 2013 (Currently): 327,000 Total Sales: 908,000 Trivia *This is the first idol group to debut under StarSign Project. *They are StarSign Project's flagship group. *StarSign Project hopes that Capricorn Musume will always maintain a 9-nin line up. *StarSign Project hopes that Capricorn Musume will last for at least over 10 years and continue and even gain much more success than they have now. *They perform covers of Morning Musume songs. Category:Members Category:Capricorn Musume Category:StarSign Project Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:2012 Debuts Category:9 member line up